


Kain "Ace" Dhrea

by UncommonVillian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Short, biography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: Who is this mysterious Mandalorian bounty hunter?





	Kain "Ace" Dhrea

**KAIN "ACE" DHREA**

 

If you were expecting a tale of woe and vengeance for a vicious man turn down a path of violence and destruction, you'll be sadly mistaken. Kain Dhrea, often called "Ace", was born into a small Mandalorian family, born into the mercenary life since his family often didn't stay in one place and constantly traveled from system to system. Kain often enjoyed visiting other system and meeting new people. Kain and his brother would explore wilderness and deserts while their parents went on hunts. This helped him to develop tactics to hide and hunt. When Kain was young, his father passed away but Kain didn't lament his father's death, only celebrated the memories the two shared. Shortly after his father's passing, Kain's mother remarried another Mandalorian who served under Jaster Mereel and his True Mandalorians. His step-father had told Kain the ways of Mereel and Kain came to honor Mereel along with his step-father.

As he grew, Kain quickly adapted to the Mandalorian ways and rose to become a powerful warrior. Though his mother, father and step-father had very little to do with his training, Kain's brother showed him the ways of Mandalore and the two learned from each other's strengths and weaknesses. There were times that Kain's brother pushed to hard but Kain in his adulthood thanked his brother for it for it helped him to become stronger. Both as adults in the age of the Galactic Empire, Kain's brother went to serve the Mandalorian Supercommandos. He suggested that Kain join but he refused since Kain heard of another Mandalorian bounty hunter that he looked up to and wanted the life of a mercenary.

Going their separate ways, Kain joined up with a small group of bounty hunters on Nar Shaddaa. The first hunt they went on was an escort mission for a royal family from Alderaan to Voss. In the heat of battle with assassins, Kain's team all perished, leaving him alone to fight off an entire army. However, Kain was sneaky and often resort to tricks and booby-traps. The royal family were in awe of his abilities and when they reached Voss, they offered him double the initial price they placed. Despite that, more assassins attacked, but not the king and queen, but their newborn baby girl. One would think Kain would have taken the money and left, but they'd be mistaken. Kain instead grabbed the baby and ran for safety. Once again resorting to traps, the assassins failed again and Kain returned to the family with their child with the girl unharmed. The royal family offered more money to him, but he turned it down. The simple fact that he was able to protect the little girl was more than enough payment.

As time went on and he went on more hunts, Kain acquired a ship and built droids from scraps, giving them personalities and a sense of humor. This gave him the company he wished for. The droids also helped him find jobs and hunts. He developed one rule in his hunting: no children and no pregnant women. If anyone approached him with such a proposition, he killed them. With this in mind, he developed a sense of vigilante justice. He would search the Coruscant and Nar Shaddaa underworlds and hunt down spice and deathstick dealers, pimps and traffickers and execute them. One time he came across a trafficking ring run by a toydarian who would drug up anyone associated with him. He found the toydarian and snapped his neck. Kain was horrified by all who were under the toydarian's drug influence. He contacted the authorities and medical personnel. He was informed that some could be saved from the deathstick poisoning, but many were too far gone. Kain gave those who couldn't be saved a merciful death by giving them a sweet drink laced with a fast acting, tasteless and painless toxin. The one thing that truly haunted him that day was when a young Twi'lek girl he gave the poison to looked up at him and uttered her final words, "Thank you. I love you."

The incident enforced Kain to continue on with his vigilante work while still bounty hunting. As time went on, he discovered another chance to act. An wealthy businessman/cultist wished to collect as much land on a small moon to expand his cult but there was an orphanage that refused to sell their property and the system refused to force them out. The businessman contacted Kain and offered him a job. The job was to pour a poison into the water supply of the orphanage and drive them out. Kain, with a smile, agreed to the job only if he got paid upfront. The businessman agreed and Kain left. That night, the businessman had a severe seizure. He survived but his system was failing him at a rapid pace and he had used up all of his wealth to retain his life. The once handsome businessman was now aged forty years, was paralyzed, couldn't talk and his cult left him alone. Kain had placed the poison in the man's nightcap that night.

When Alderaan was destroyed by the Death Star, Kain was terrified that the royal family was planetside and tried to make contact with anyone who knew of them. Thankfully they were safe and he came running for the planet they were hiding on. He was happy to see them and delighted to see the little girl had grown to a bright six year old girl. The family revealed that they were driven out of Alderaan and were stripped of their royalty. Kain offered them safe passage to one of the Core World and helped them develop a new life. He gave them money and helped them for several months until they were finally settled. Kain vowed to protect them and make sure they remained safe.

With the fear of nearly losing the family, Kain looked to the Empire as evil and vowed to help take it down. However, he remember that his brother was part of their Mandalorian Supercommandos and needed to convince him to leave. Kain found his brother, but he was dawned in standard Mandalorian armor and told Kain that he was joining the Rebel Alliance. Kain's brother said that the extermination of Alderaan made him turn from the Empire and desert. Kain told him of the family and told his brother that he was going to join the Rebellion with him. Ever since, the Dhrea brothers stuck together and helped the Rebellion until the end.


End file.
